stellarweebfandomcom-20200215-history
The Galactic Commonwealth
"Each member in this commonwealth, swears the oath to unite and put aside all conflicts and defend the galaxy in times of extraordinary crisies" ~ Kuruk Tamburmajor, Buhl Politician General The Galactic Commonwealth is a loose cooalition between most empires of the galaxy. They act as the main governing authority of the galaxy and issue galaxy wide political actions, which in theory, should benifit the galaxy and aid in it's unification. The G.C consists of many alliances, whom intern support each other in GC Resolutions. The ultimate long term goal of the G.C is to unite the galaxy under one banner. Opposition Many races tend to dissagree with the G.C and it's policies. Most notably, the Galactic Buero, an organization dedicated on countering the G.C, which consist of a few nations, which intern are working very similarly to the G.C, having their own policies and resolutions. There have been multiple attempts by some G.B politicians to end the G.C. The main example, where the G.C almost dissolved because of G.B influence are the Namapa Papers, which shed bad light on the entire G.C and it's politicians, showing that they would only act in their intrest and exploit the rest of the G.C population. Major riots occured accross multiple empires in the galaxy. This culminated with the Third Bench Press Empire - Axis Order war. An emergency state of galactic scale was called by the G.C, since the war dragged almost all states into the conflict. After the Leftern Blocks victory over the Enlightened Covenant, tensions began to lessen and the galaxy became more closely unified. Still to this day, there are many who claim that the G.C is bad for the unity for the galaxy, however most of theese claims have been dismissed by the Galactic Public. Structure The Galactic Commonwealth posesses a parlaiment, where all races are represented. Each empire is given a specific number of seats, often represented by their peaceful index and if they are a member of the Galactic security council or Galactic Welfare Council. The Galactic security , The Galactic Welfare council and Galactic Scientific Council are three sub - organizations, whom task it is to guide the galaxy in their specific fields. Here is a list shown of the members who reside in each council. Formerly, the Salzig Alliane had a seat in each council, since they were the de facto founders of the G.C and acted the role of a peacekeeper in the galaxy. After the exposure of their "Andromeda is a fairy tale" broadcasts, they were stripped of their peacekeeping role and all of their council seats. Prior to the G.C Resolution 42 ,the ammount parlamentary of seats per empire was measured in terms of their Population e.g Herr Pilz Republic had 8294 seats. After Resolution 42, the ammount of seats was reduced to the ammount of planets that one empire had in order to make decisions easier within the G.C parlaiment meaning that e.g the Herr Pilz Republic would now have 14 instead of 8294 seats. Adittionally, the council members were also reduced from 10 empires to just 6 Should a nation enter a debate with another, in which the others would have to vote for or against the debating topic, should it come to a stalemate, the nation with a council seat would win, and if two nations inside a council enter a debate, the priority roles are ranked as follows: 1. Scientific Council, 2. Welfare Council, 3. Security Council.